Columpio
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Pequeño intento de un fic Marichat únicamente romántico.


Columpio

Marinette estaba sentada en un columpio con su mirada perdida ya que ésa tarde en un tonto intentó se declarse a Adrien y fue rezachada.

Un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero alguien la interrumpió.

-No es bueno para una chica estar hasta tan tardé de noche, algunos gatos son salvajes.

Se refrego sus ojos y miró como Cat noir lo miraba curioso.

-¿Quién es el valiente que le hizo llorar princesa?

-No estoy llorando.

El chico suspiro con tristeza y se sentó en un columpio cerca a ella.

-¿No le molesta que éste gato se le una en su melancolía?

-Has lo que quieras.

Los dos quedaron en silencio en sus columpios, la noche era algo fría y Marinette estaba unicamente con su ropa habitual.

Un par de luces llamaron su atención y ambos miraron al cielo.

-Se me había olvidado que hoy iba a ser la lluvia de estrellas.

El felino miró a su acompañante y vio como un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se puso de pie por instinto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

La chica lo miró confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

El chico fruncio el ceño ante ésa respuesta y se sentó en el columpio pero esta vez en el mismo que ella.

-¿Qué haces?

Marinette intentó levantarse pero el rubio la agarró de la cintura y la abrazo logrado que se sonroje.

-Cat, sueltame, esto no es gracioso.

Hizo fuerza para liberarse pero él la tenía muy bien agarrada a pasar de que sus cuerpos chocaban por el poco espacio que tenían.

-Calmate princesa, a mí my Lady me rechaza todos los días así que me doy cuenta cuando alguien sufre de amor. Por éso te ofrezco mi hombro para llorar, acepta la oferta por que es una promoción que brinda nuestro querido anfitrión únicamente para usted.

La chica no contestó, dejó de hacer fuerza y apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Las lágrimas y el llanto se hicieron presenté pero Cat noir sólo le daba unas palmaditas mientras miraba las estrellas fugaces.

Los dos rezachados juntos, en una noche y con sus sentimientos vulnerables.

Seguro eran muchos lo que sintieron ése dolor pero nunca se habían juntado dos al mismo tiempo.

Él bajó la mirada para ver como ésa linda chica lloraba en su hombro y todo por su culpa.

Inconscientemente movió sus mano hasta la barbilla de Marinette, hizo que levanté la mirada y verde y azul chocaron.

La chica lo miraba con confusión y el con algo de deseó.

"¿Qué pasaría si me olvidó de Ladybug y la elijo a ella? ¿Sería un monstruo por qué la rechace y luego la elegí cuando ella no lo sabía?

Fue lo que pensaba mientras ella se alteraba al verlo acercar su rostro cada vez más al de ella.

-¿Q-qué haces Cat?

Él lleva su pulgar a los labios de ella, los acaricia, los explora, guarda cada detalle de ésos suaves labios en su mente.

Quita la mirada de los labios de su amiga sin dejar de acariciarlos para ver ése sonrojado rostro y luego ésa mirada tan deslumbrante gracias a la hermosa noche.

Su cuerpo se mueve por si sólo mientras que ella habré cada vez más sus ojos al verlo tan peligrosamente cerca.

La respiración de ambos están descontroladas mientras la distancia que separaba sus labios se cortaba.

Él reclama ésos suaves labios semi abiertos como suyo, los muerde con delicadeza y luego asoma su lengua y los toca, se da cuenta de que tiemblan y amenazan con alejarse así que lleva una mano a la cabeza de Marinette y prohíbe que se aleje.

Su corazón late tan rápido que tiene miedo a que se detenga pero no le importaba por que estaba probando algo muy dulce y adictivo.

Ella comienza a seder por fin y muerde los labios del felino con algo de miedo.

A él le gusta ése dolor que sintió por que era un dolor muy dulce.

Ambos acarician sus lenguas en un pequeño juego para ver quien tiene el control de la situación hasta que se dan cuenta de que sus pulmones piden aire y se separan con lentitud.

-Estúpido aire... justo que se ponía buena la cosa.

Fue lo único que pronunció el chico mientras miraba el sonrojado y sorprendido rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué acabamos de hacer?

Cat noir sonríe por la pregunta hasta que sienten unos pasos cerca.

-¿Qué está pasando aqui exactamente?

Alya los miraba de brazos cruzados y con sorpresa.

El chico se puso de pie y la miró.

-Cuidala por mi.

Y se fue corriendo tras darle una última mirada a su... lo que sean ahora.

Marinette tocó sus labios y se dio cuenta de que estaban algo hinchados.

-Entrevista exclusiva para el Ladyblog de la novia de Cat noir. ¿Algo que decir?

Miró como Alya le extendió su celular para gravar lo que decía y asintió.

-Desde hoy me gustan los columpio.

Dos rezachados, una hermosa noche y un columpio que los unió.

Está relación tiene mucho por delante pero aún así iba progresando.

Fin!  
.

.  
Hola!

Últimamente me llama la atención el Marichat, sigo en el lado Adrinette ¡Forever!, pero el marichat no esta tan mal, me gusta.

Bueno, me disculpo por no ser muy bueno en las historias románticas, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer algo un poco interesante, nunca describi un beso así que no se si quedo bien.

Gracias por su tiempo y a la próxima regresó con las historias de humor raro habitual.

Volveré...  



End file.
